femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Shoko Hisazu (Case Closed)
Shoko Hisazu (Omi Minami) is the main villainess of "Clam Digging With a Sigh", episodes 15.17 and 15.18 of Case Closed (airdates June 26 and and July 3, 2006). She was a university student who formed a group known as "Ai Kou Kai" with her three friends: fellow students Tsuguo Ushigome, Mitsue Yashima, and Takashi Mitsuse. A week prior to the episode's events, the four were involved in a drunk driving accident, with Tsuguo convincing his friends to search the surrounding area after believing he'd hit someone. While Shoko and Tsuguo discovered the body of their victim (an unidentified man), Shoko convinced Tsuguo to keep quiet about what had happened, fearing that the accident would cost her the job at a company she'd just received. The episode's current events have Shoko and her friends going to the beach to do clam digging, where Conan Edogawa and his friends took note of Tsuguo's worried demeanor and how she and her other friends became tense when Hiroshi Agasa mentioned the hit-and-run accident. As revealed later on, Tsuguo had become remorseful over covering up the accident and was planning to turn himself in to the authorities, revealing his plans to Shoko. Desperate to keep her secret buried, however, Shoko devised a plan to kill Tsuguo. To do so, Shoko planted poison on the cap for a bottle of green tea, and later swapped the cap with the one on a bottle she, Mitsue, and Takashi bought for Tsuguo. To covertly swap out the bottle caps, the evil Shoko placed a bag of potato chips bought for Tsuguo on top of the original cap and swapped them, resulting in Tsuguo putting the tainted cap back on the bottle. It was while Tsuguo was carrying the buckets of his friends' clams that the poison in the bottle cap spread into the tea, as Tsuguo placed the bottle horizontally in the pocket of the custom-made sweatshirts the four made for "Ai Kou Kai". Tsuguo later drank from the tea and died of the poison, with Shoko's previous act of leaving the bottle of poison she used in Tsuguo's rental car making it appear that he had committed suicide. But Conan quickly deduced that Tsuguo was actually murdered, with Ayumi Yoshida unearthing the original tea bottle cap on the beach where Shoko hid it. The inconsistency of the blood that had gotten onto the tea bottle from a cut on Tsuguo's finger proved to be the damning evidence against Shoko, as the cap found on the beach had a large spot of blood on it while the tainted cap had none. After detective Jugo Yokomizo deduced that traces of Tsuguo's blood would still be on Shoko's hand, Mitsue and Takashi angrily came to their friend's defense, only for Yoko to confess that Jugo was correct and that she had killed Tsuguo. The trio then went on to confess to being involved in the hit-and-run accident, with Mitsue being outraged when Shoko revealed that she and Tsuguo found the man's body and concealed the truth from her and Takashi. Shoko also revealed that she had wanted to keep the truth covered to protect the job she had worked so hard to receive, and callously arguing she wouldn't have had to kill Tsuguo if he hadn't wanted to turn himself in. After Jugo admonished Shoko's self-serving actions and argued that she would've been caught regardless of whether or not Tsuguo confessed, Shoko was placed under arrest for Tsuguo's murder. Gallery Shoko Hisazu Shock.png Shoko Hisazu Reveal.png|Shoko during her villainous reveal Category:2000s Category:Anime Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Deceiver Category:Hero's Friend Category:Manga Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Poison Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested